


Betrayal of Trust

by mysteryfail



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood As Lube, Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Come, Creampie, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Penetration, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: Fowler had been apologetic when he assigned Connor to this case, but he’d pointed out that with Hank, and other officers, off work with the flu, they were short staffed and Reed needed the backup.Connor wasn’t happy.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Connor/Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 23
Kudos: 151
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Betrayal of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fizzfooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfooz/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, fizzfooz!

Fowler had been apologetic when he assigned Connor to this case, but he’d pointed out that with Hank, and other officers, off work with the flu, they were short staffed and Reed needed the backup.

Connor wasn’t happy.

Over the past few weeks, Reed had acted strangely, having increased the amount of insults and carefully veiled abuse he was shoving onto Connor. It was strange, being treated almost like he was a thing once again. Like he had been treated by most people - including himself - before Markus’s revolution.

When Reed had poured a cold mug of coffee onto Connor’s head in the middle of the bullpen, Hank had persuaded Connor to go to Human Resources. Connor remembered having a small discussion with Hank about the name – was it something that needed to be changed, now that androids were seen as living beings? Hank had eventually conceded that yes, it did need to be amended.

As it was, Reed received a reprimand from Fowler, and not much else was done. The laws existed, but how they applied to androids had not yet been decided by either state or federal governments, so the androids were in a fragile position.

They were following up on an anonymous tip, at a derelict house on the outskirts of town, and Connor was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t see the loose stair board. 

He grabbed the banister but it crumbled under his full weight and Connor crashed onto the floor, hearing his arm snap.

“Stupid fucking android! Why did you have to go and trip over your own fucking feet!?” Reed was more furious than concerned.

“It wasn’t my fault. The house hasn’t been looked after.”

Reed brushed aside his words, passing a hand over his own face.

“I know a repair shop nearby, I’ve seen it on my way to work —“

“Nah. I know someone who can sort you out. Fucker owes me,” Reed said, looking at Connor a second longer with a strange expression.

Connor sensed his broken arm. There was none of what the humans called ‘pain’, but it was a deeply strange and unpleasant sensation to have an important limb broken.

Connor wanted to call Hank and check what he should do, but Reed was already waiting at his car door.

“Hurry up asshole, I don’t have all fucking day.”

So Connor went with him.

All Reed said on the drive was: “Don’t fucking bleed all over my backseat!”

Connor felt puzzled when they pulled up in the parking lot of a motel, but when Reed got out of the car and headed into the motel reception, Connor followed him.  
The man behind the counter glanced suspiciously at Connor while Reed handed over the money, and Connor tried to look unaffected while holding his damaged arm near his chassis.

“Someone’ll come in soon. Send him straight to our room when he arrives.” Reed said when the man handed over the key to their room.

“What name?”

Reed sighed a little. “Kamski.”

Connor blinked in surprise.

As soon as they were out of reception, and headed toward their room Connor asked, “ _Kamski_? Not the-“

“Yeah, that one.” Reed seemed unwilling to talk more, but Connor was curious.

“How do you know each other?”

“We’re brothers. My dad fucked around.” Reed shrugged.

There was an awkward silence, and Connor was unsure of the best thing to say next. A family stepped out of a room in front of them, eyeing Connor and his damaged arm; his smile, meant to reassure them, did not seem to work. The mother held onto her children’s shoulders as they walked by quickly, without looking back.  
Reed stopped outside door number twelve and let Connor into the room.

“You stay here, got it?”

“Yes, Detective Reed.”

Connor sat down on the end of the double bed.

Reed stared at him, again with that strange unreadable expression from earlier, but this time his gaze flickered quickly over Connor’s body before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Connor sat there and waited.

The last time Connor had been in a motel room was to investigate a rape murder. He remembered it because Hank had laughed when he used the words penis and semen. Connor’d noted that the technical words made Hank uneasy, so he’d begun to use the more accepted slang words instead. It surprised him how quickly he’d got used to using them.

Thinking about the rape murder in the current situation probably wasn’t the best idea, so he turned his thoughts back to Kamski and Reed.

He wasn’t pleased at the thought of meeting Kamski again, not after their last encounter, when Kamski had tried to get him to shoot a Chloe, but his thoughts were mostly preoccupied with Reed’s strange behaviour.

There must be _something_ he could do to make Reed less hostile towards him. Perhaps he could improve his own behaviour and see if that helped; he deliberately ignored a memory of Hank telling him, after the coffee pouring incident, that “Reed’s problems are his own.”

After some time had passed, the door opened and Connor instantly stood up.

Elijah Kamski walked in. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans with a pair of aviator sunglasses, but somehow he still had a charisma that filled the room. He was holding a gym bag, and the incongruity of his appearance startled Connor slightly.

Connor looked at him and felt his stress levels rise. “Hello, Mr. Kamski,” he said.

Reed walked in a few seconds later, looking grumpy about something. A verbal greeting felt like it might be too much, so Connor nodded at him with a slight smile.

Reed’s eyes flickered elsewhere. He seemed to be developing a muscle tick near his mouth.

Connor frowned to himself. That attempt at improvement had already failed. Never mind, he would try again.

“Hello, Connor. How have you been? Aside from this…” Kamski gestured at Connor’s injured arm with a hand.

Connor felt uncomfortable. “Perfectly adequate, thank you. And yourself?”

They made small talk and, while Kamski opened a laptop and pulled out a box of cables from his bag, Connor asked him what he was doing in Detroit. “Meetings with CyberLife,” Kamski frowned, “or rather, what remains of it.”

“Yes,” Connor said, feeling awkward. He’d had a direct hand in helping the android revolution and ensuring the virtual destruction of CyberLife.

He tried another angle. “No Chloes with you today, Mr. Kamski?” The android company might have been more reassuring than Kamski and Reed.

“They’re back home. To be honest, I’m not sure why I brought this kit with me – habit from travelling with them, I suppose. Now, let’s get this connected here…”

Connor was soon lying on the bed with a variety of cables connected to various parts of him. He wondered if it was a placebo effect that the limb was already feeling better, more attuned with the rest of his body.

Or maybe Connor simply wanted to leave as fast as possible. The memory of holding Kamski’s gun, being told to shoot it, was flickering in and out of his mind. 

Connor was thankful that his red LED could be passed off as a reaction to his injured arm, and not recognised as his discomfort.

He could hear Reed moving around, playing with something on the far side of the room. It was an…unpleasant situation, lying there unable to run away while in the company of someone who had a vicious dislike of androids.

Perhaps he should have asked Reed to leave before Kamski started to repair him? But that would have been incredibly rude – Reed had asked his own half-brother to help fix him after all.

Meanwhile, Kamski was busy with some tools, shifting components in his arm and replacing the damaged ones with new ones.

Connor watched the notifications of components being fixed or replaced pop up in his HUD. He vented some hot air out of his mouth in relief; he would be able to go soon and continue doing his job, instead of focusing on Reed’s strange behaviour.

Kamski seemed amused. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Mr. Kamski.”

Kamski stroked a hand down his arm. Connor presumed checking for any remaining damage from his injury. Connor’s HUD told him he was now fully repaired and ready to go, but Kamski’s hand stayed on Connor’s wrist, gently encircling it with his fingers.

Connor looked at him, feeling puzzled.

“Mr. Kamski, nothing was injured there.”

“I know,” Kamski said, to Connor’s growing confusion.

Kamski then let go of Connor’s wrist and shifted his attention back to his laptop, which was positioned precariously close to Connor’s leg on the bed. He typed something and looked back at Connor in interest.

Connor felt that something was very, very wrong, but didn’t fully realise what it was until he tried to bring up his texting module and found that his connection to the internet had been shut off. He could read his text history with Hank, but was unable to send a new one.

He looked at Kamski, who was busy typing. “Mr. Kamski, you seem to have pressed the wrong command somewhere. My-“

“Oh no, I know what I’m doing.” Kamski typed in a few more instructions.

Connor tried to move his legs, but found that he was unable to lift them. He tried to move his arms, first the undamaged one and then the damaged one, but they refused to cooperate as well. His HUD informed him they had been disabled.

“Mr. Kamski, what-“

This time, Reed interrupted him. “Keep his voice on. And his head active.”

“Okay, Gavin.”

Connor looked at Reed and saw that Reed was smiling a little; the first time he had seen Reed smile around him in weeks.

Now deeply concerned, he tried again. “Mr. Kamski – Detective Reed – what are you doing?”

Neither of them bothered answering as Kamski continued to shut down his motor functions. Connor tried to move his chassis, but that had been frozen too.

Connor began to panic. He had never been without access to the network before, and he was unable to move, so he couldn’t call for help or get to Kamski’s laptop and fix this.

After what felt like a long time, but had only been a few minutes according to the clock on the bedside cabinet, Kamski stopped typing.  
Reed was watching Connor with interest, that little smile still on his face. Connor knew then that he couldn’t expect any help from Reed, but he still tried anyway.

“Detective Reed, as a fellow police officer and colleague-“

“I’m not your fucking _colleague_ ,” Reed spat out. “Useless fucking android.”

Kamski started to remove the little cables connecting Connor to the laptop, curling them up in his hand as he went. “He’s all yours, Gavin.”

Connor felt his stress levels rise to near maximum levels. “What are you going to do to me?”

Both men ignored him. Kamski removed the last cable from Connor, stood up with his laptop and moved out of Connor’s line of sight.

“Now then,” Reed said as he moved into Connor’s space. “Let’s see what you’re hiding under that shirt …”

Reed hovered above him with that strange expression that Connor now feared he understood: anticipation, hunger, lust, excitement.

“Detective Reed, whatever you’re thinking, I must advise you against it. You won’t get away with — this.” Connor’s voice trembled slightly, and Reed grinned, a predatory flash of his canines.

“We’ll see what I‘ll get away with, won’t we?”

Connor struggled to move his unresponsive body as Reed unbuttoned Connor’s shirt, and pulled it roughly open, moving back to stare at Connor.

Connor mentally shrank away from him.

“Detective Reed, I must ask you to stop this.”

“Look at you.” Reed said, his gaze drinking in Connor’s abs and pecs. “You’re fucking built like a Traci.”

Reed’s calloused palm slid over Connor’s right pec, squeezing the tight muscle roughly before his hand trailed down Connor’s ribbed abdomen.

“Fucking perverts at CyberLife, I see.” Reed shot back over his shoulder.

“He might be a Cyberlife prototype, but he’s still based on my designs, Gavin. And I never made an ugly android.” Kamski replied, sounding mildly amused.

Connor had not realised that Kamski was still in the room. He supposed it made sense, there had been no sign of the door opening, but the knowledge only added to his growing feeling of shame.

“So you’re the fucking pervert.”

Kamski laughed. “A perversion that’s made me -“

“ — a billion dollars, yeah, I know.” Gavin grumbled.

If Reed’s goal was to humiliate and belittle him, than he had succeeded. But, to Connor’s horror, it quickly became clear, Reed’s advances weren’t going to stop at his upper body.

Reed unbuckled Connor’s belt, lowered the zipper and lifted Connor’s ass up so he could pull Connor’s jeans down his legs.

“Detective! Stop this!”

Reed ignored him, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Connor’s underwear and working them down his thighs, until Connor lay completely exposed beneath him.

“Nice,” Reed licked his lips. “You’re not a Ken doll. Makes this easier.”

Connor recalled the rape murder crime scene, with the victim dead and her clothes ripped and soiled.

“Stop! I don’t want this!” Connor yelled, feeling desperate. “Someone help me! Help!”

“Fucking hell, maybe I should‘ve got Eli to shut you up after all.”

Reed appeared near Connor’s head, Connor’s underwear in his hand, and before Connor could make another sound, he stuffed them into Connor’s mouth, using two fingers to push them down into Connor’s voice box.

Connor’s sensitive sensors instantly activated and he automatically stored the traces from Reed’s fingers, to be analysed later, once he had access to the network again.

Before Reed could pull his fingers out of Connor’s mouth, Connor bit down, trying to clamp down with his teeth, but the gag got in the way.

Reed yanked his hand away, shaking it a little in obvious pain. “Motherfucker…”

“Give him a slap,” Kamski said helpfully.

Reed slapped him so hard his head whipped to the side and collided with the bedside cabinet. He caught a glimpse of Kamski, sitting in one of the motel room chairs, his legs crossed, watching, before Reed slapped him again.

Connor tried to yell for help once more, but the sound was now so low he calculated that few would hear him, so he stopped. Connor was thankful he still had control over some part of his body.

He tried to use his tongue to push the gag out from his throat, but Reed had stuffed it in too deeply.

Reed stepped out of his sight and Connor fearfully waited, not knowing what to expect next.

“Why’d they give it such a big fucking cock?” Reed asked, and then he suddenly grabbed Connor’s dick, and squeezed, hard, setting warning alarms flashing on Connor’s HUD. “Look at the fucking size of these balls!” Reed exclaimed, as he fondled each one in turn.

Reed slid one hand between Connor’s thighs, and shifted his legs so they were spread more widely on the bed. The scarred, chapped fingers of his other hand continued to grope Connor’s balls before moving down his taint.

Connor stared up at the ceiling, wishing he’d never been given these parts. He didn’t know why he had them in first place. Perhaps they were just cosmetic, to help him blend in. Or perhaps they were meant for honeypot uses when the mission required it. The thought that he may have wanted to use them for his own pleasure had never crossed his mind; he was created to be a deviant hunter, not a deviant.

Reed’s fingers pushed between his ass cheeks and towards his hole. Connor had never thought about touching himself down there, his ass was simply just another functional part of his body, necessary for walking and sitting, nothing more. But Reed’s fingers were pushing inwards. It felt unpleasant.

Reed pulled his hand back, spat on his fingers, and forced them in again. “You’re tighter than the Tracis. Makes sense, I guess.”

“I designed the Tracis to be a tight fit, but they all have just enough give so they’re not easily broken,” Kamski said, sounding thoughtful. “I’m not sure about the RK800 line.”

“Well, let’s find out,” Reed said cheerfully.

Reed didn’t give Connor time to process his words, but just jammed more fingers into him, stretching him to the point where his sensors registered possible damage and Connor moaned in protest.

Reed whistled. “Think it likes this.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Kamski lean forward, a full wine glass in hand, and interest in his eyes.

 _They had come prepared_ , thought Connor, feeling slightly hysterical as Reed pushed into Connor up to his knuckles.

Reed grunted in amusement and began to slide his fingers in and out of Connor’s hole.

The violence of Reed’s fingers stretching him, the humiliation of the words Reed spat at him, the shame of having Kamski’s eyes on them both as he delicately drank his red wine were all — too much.

To Connor’s relief, Reed withdrew his hand and the penetration stopped for a few moments. Connor could not see what Reed was doing from this angle, but to his horror he soon heard the sounds of a belt being unbuckled and pants being unzipped.

Connor had seen and preconstructed several crime scenes. He thought he knew what to expect next, but the sight of Reed’s hard and throbbing dick as he moved to get onto the bed made Connor want to…he wasn’t sure, but it involved punching Reed until he _stopped_ this.

Connor tried to struggle against his frozen limbs. He had managed to break the red walls around him and become a deviant a few months ago, why couldn’t he break past this new barrier?

Reed glanced at his face and laughed. “Aw, it’s upset.”

Connor closed his eyelids for a few moments, desperately wishing he was somewhere else. He thought of Hank smiling at him, Sumo running up to demand pets. He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing the motel room, began to preconstruct Hank’s house - where Reed and Kamski were not welcome and he could sit and pet Sumo in peace.

Something much much thicker and longer than a finger was pushing its way into him, triggering sensors inside him that’d never been triggered before and initiating a programme that until now had been dormant and unused.

“So fucking tight.” Reed groaned appreciatively. “It’s like you were fucking made for me. You took my fingers and now you’re taking my cock like the fucking slut you are.”

Reed angled his uncomfortably large dick and prodded at a point inside him that made Connor’s own dick twitch in arousal.

This made no sense.

Reed prodded the same spot again, sliding himself in and out with a gasp, and Connor frowned to himself. Why was he feeling his arousal protocols working when he was being assaulted? Why was he being forced to enjoy being raped? Why had CyberLife made him this way?

Then Connor remembered that nothing on his body was made with his pleasure in mind. It was all meant to please his partner. His own pleasure – and the consensual, or otherwise, nature of the encounter – were unimportant.

Kamski poured more wine into his glass, his crossed legs doing nothing to hide his erection, and Connor looked away quickly, not wanting to think about how Kamski was so obviously turned on by watching Reed rape him.

Meanwhile Reed had slid his whole length into Connor’s abused hole, and was pausing with his eyes closed, looking as if he were feeling intense pleasure from the act. 

He adjusted Connor’s legs and began to thrust again.

“Holy _fuck_!.”

Reed grabbed Connor’s dick and pumped it hard from base to tip a couple of times, and Connor gasped into the gag at the touch, his dick twitching and straining.

“Maybe I’ll keep you as my personal fucktoy. Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? My fucktoy Traci.”

Connor hated his body for reacting to Reed, hated that his treacherous dick craved to be touched again, but Reed ignored it and went back to thrusting.

“I think the DPD would have something to say about that,” Kamski said, sounding huskier than he had before. Connor wondered if it was the arousal, the alcohol, or both causing Kamski’s voice to be deeper.

“Then fuck the DPD,” Gavin laughed, and Kamski laughed with him.

Connor’s dick continued to twitch, almost like it was acting on its own; it was now hard, and there was clear liquid gently coming out of the hole in the tip.  
Reed gasped again. 

Connor could feel Reed’s dick twitching deep inside him, then there was an unpleasant sensation of liquid warmth in his hole. He had tasted come before at crime scenes, but that was usually a few hours after it had issued from the human producing it, so it was cold and mixed with other substances such as blood or red ice.  
Connor had no other context for the warmth flooding his insides. He watched Reed’s expression as he orgasmed – this must be the ‘O-face’ that he had overheard one of the human beat cops talking about a few days back.

Reed slid out slowly, looking at Connor’s dick and hole and grinning about something. Connor was still aroused despite himself, his engorged dick now lying on his own chassis.

Reed used his hands to spread Connor’s ass cheeks, and Connor felt the come slide out of his hole.

“Look at you, all filled with my come,” Reed said, moving a hand up the side of Connor’s thigh.

Connor wished Reed would _stop touching him_. Surely now he’d taken his pleasure, he would end his assault? Maybe they would let Connor go…

Reed was still staring at Connor’s hard dick. “You fucking enjoyed it, didn’t you? You liked my cock dicking you down. You got off on it.”

Connor wanted to yell at him, tell him he was wrong, tell him it wasn’t his fault he was programmed to react this way, but something told him Reed already knew and found it amusing that Connor had no control over his arousal protocols.

“D’you bring any beer?” Reed turned to look over his shoulder at Kamski, his hand still on Connor’s leg.

“Why would I bring something I don’t drink?”

Connor moved his eyes towards Kamski and noticed that the bottle was now half-empty.

“Pour me a glass of that shit then.”

“This shit is a Chateau Lafite Rothschild and it costs more than your weekly pay check.”

“I don’t give a fuck, just pour me some.”

“You can be so uncouth sometimes, Gavin. It makes me wonder that we’re related at all.” Kamski said, placing another glass on the table and pouring some wine into it.

Connor lay there, mostly immobilised and with come dripping out of his hole, as Reed stood up from the bed, and walked over to Kamski, pulling his jeans back up as he went. All Connor could do now was listen to the brothers’ chat over their drinks.

They were talking about Connor.

“This fucker’s meant to be top of the line, but he didn’t work out I sent in that anonymous tip.” Reed scoffed. “I thought I’d have to do something else to get him here, but the dumbass threw himself down the fucking stairs.” Reed took a drink of the wine and pulled a face. “This stuff tastes like shit too.”

Connor‘s regulator missed a horrified beat, and he didn’t hear Kamski’s reply. He had trusted Reed, despite his behaviour, and the man had arranged the whole thing in order to…to…

The only good thing was that Connor’s arousal protocols seemed to be relaxing and his dick was softening and becoming less sensitive.

Connor went back to his preconstructions, pretending he was in Hank’s house once more. He envisioned Sumo in front of him, seeing the dog settled in for pets. Connor was just burying his nose in Sumo’s fur when the motel room door banging shut and a touch to his chest brought him back to reality.

It was Kamski’s hands on him this time, and Kamski’s eyes studying Connor’s body with interest. He was drunk. Connor could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Kamski’s hand groped his chest before he viciously tweaked one of Connor’s nipples, sending warning messages up on Connor’s HUD.

Connor glared at him, but his defiance quickly changed to fear when Kamski’s hand continued to roam his body, coming to rest above Connor’s softened dick, and Connor realised Kamski planned to use him the same way Reed had.

Connor flinched internally at the thought of another dick inside him, but Kamski only gave his ass a passing glance, before wrapping his hand around Connor’s dick and starting to pump slowly, watching with interest as Connor began to harden once more.

The feeling was…not entirely horrible, Connor had to admit. Kamski moved his hand up and down while squeezing at the base. After a few minutes, he was smearing the liquid substance that issued out of the tip over the length of Connor’s dick.

Connor found himself fascinated despite himself. But he would have preferred it if he had been doing this with a partner of his choice, and not the ones who forced themselves on him.

Kamski glanced up at Connor’s expression and laughed out loud. “Enjoying yourself?”  
Connor shook his head. Kamski looked at Connor’s now hard dick with a dry expression. “I see.”

Connor tried to speak, but it was muffled under his gag. Kamski seemed to have the gist of it through Connor’s angry tone, and responded by chuckling to himself while unzipping his jeans.

Connor had no desire to see Kamski’s dick too, so he moved his eyes towards the ceiling. There was a faint water stain up there near the bed. Connor kept his eyes on it, calculating its size and trying to work out its age.

Meanwhile, Connor could hear Kamski pushing down his jeans and pulling out his own dick. There was a feeling of extra weight on the bed as Kamski got on it. He shifted Connor’s body away from the puddle of come left by Reed, and onto a drier part of the bed.

Connor continued to stare at the ceiling. He tried to ignore how sensitive his dick felt, how it seemed to long to be touched while Kamski moved his body. Why did he have to have sensors like that _there_?

Kamski continued to shift Connor’s body around, eventually sighing and turning Connor over onto his front. Connor’s head was now resting on a pillow, his eyes looking at the thread count of the pillowcase. As he did not need to breathe, it was much the same to him whether his nose and mouth were buried in the bed or facing the air. 

Even so, Connor paused before shifting his head so he could see out of one eye.

Connor’s dick now felt oddly overstimulated, rubbing against the harsh cotton sheets of the motel bed; he could feel the coarse fabric moving against him as he was roughly repositioned.

Kamski’s hand gently caressed Connor’s ass cheeks and then slapped them hard multiple times.

Connor was both shocked and confused by the unexpected violence. Despite the sting, his dick still rubbed against the bed and made him harder. There was another wet spot spreading beneath him.

“You have such a nice ass, Connor. I wish I could’ve touched it sooner.”

This did nothing to clear Connor’s confusion. Kamski seemed turned on by slapping him and Connor didn’t understand how causing pain could give pleasure. He didn’t understand how being slapped could give him pleasure.

From his experience at crime scenes physical violence such as slapping was linked to anger not arousal – just anger - yet Kamski’s voice was husky with desire.

Kamski leaned down over Connor’s immobile body, and lined up his dick before pushing in slightly, stretching Connor.

To his horror his hole was once again tight, and the stretch was distressing. Kamski hadn’t bothered to prepare him, like Reed had, and Connor’s body resisted.  
“ _Ah_!”

Kamski forced his large dick into Connor, slowly opening him up, and before Connor could adjust to take him, he began to thrust in and out.

Connor hid his face against the bed and closed his eyes, wishing he’d never agreed to work with Reed, wishing he’d paid more attention to the anonymous tip, wishing he hadn’t trusted Reed.

There was someone at the motel room door and for a brief moment Connor hoped it might be a maid or another guest, but his hopes were quickly dashed when Reed said:

“You couldn’t wait for me to get back?”

Reed sounded amused.

“No.”

Kamski was too far lost in his own pleasure to care.

Reed threw his car keys onto the table and there was a clink of beer bottles.

“It’s a fucking ripoff round here.” Reed moaned. “This piss cost more than in a fucking bar.”

Kamski paused his thrusting. “Did you get me more wine?”

“Why would I buy something I don’t even drink?” Reed replied, sarcastically.

“Asshole.” Kamski muttered before turning his full attention back to Connor.

“Speaking about assholes,” Reed said, sounding amused again. “I want my cock in him too.” 

Connor was horrified and tried to stop actively listening. He hoped he misheard or misunderstood, but Reed’s words were clear. They both wanted to have sex with him at same time, in the same hole.

Connor feared that it was possible – Reed had fit his fingers in there earlier, and there didn’t seem to be any tearing or bleeding yet. But their dicks were much bigger than their fingers…

Kamski slid out of Connor, and moved to lay on his back, before rolling Connor over, and pulling Connor’s inert back up onto his still clothed chest.

Kamski whispered, “Try to hit us with your head and we’ll dismantle you,” and Connor, still gagged, could do nothing but nod slightly, Kamski’s nose touching his hair.  
Kamski held Connor between his arms, casually squeezing one of Connor’s pecs with one hand and stroking the other hand up and down his side. He shifted Connor’s ass slightly to slide into his hole again.

Reed appeared, dick out and hard. He shifted Connor’s legs apart before getting onto the bed and moving in between both Connor and Kamski’s legs. Reed’s dick prodded at his hole, but there wasn’t enough room, Kamski was filling him completely, so Reed used both hands to stretch Connor wide enough to force the tip of his dick in.

Warning messages flashed up on Connor’s HUD as Reed edged his dick into him, stretching him beyond his limits.

“Fucking hell.” Reed groaned, his mouth near Connor’s face, as Connor’s hole tore and allowed Reed to finally slide in.

Connor desperately wished he was somewhere else. He tried again to struggle against his switched-off coding. He knew he was strong enough to fight off both Reed and Kamski if he could only _move_.

Reed began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of him, while Kamski remained still, the squeeze too tight for him to move too. From the gasps and moans they both made, it obviously didn’t take anything away from the pleasure they both got.

Whatever had torn when Reed had forced his dick into Connor’s hole, only got worse with each thrust, and the warning messages turned to blaring damage alerts.

Reed gripped the back of Connor’s knees and looked down at Connor’s hole. “Looks like there wasn’t enough room, after all. Think we tore it,” he grinned at Kamski  
before going back to his thrusting, both of them moaning into Connor’s ears.

Kamski’s hands were on his hips, gripping tight enough to leave bruises on a human, and Connor flinched internally when one of his hands grabbed Connor’s dick and began to pump at the same time Reed thrust into him.

Connor felt humiliating crushing shame when his dick grew hard. Despite wanting this to be over, Connor found himself longing for Kamski to keeping touching him there, to increase the strange feeling.

Connor gasped into the gag as a spurt of white liquid shot out of his dick, and kept on coming all over Reed’s clothes.

Reed glared at him in disgust, and Kamski laughed as Connor moaned, wishing he could stop the explosion of strange feelings rolling up and down his body.

“Slut,” Reed growled. “You’d open your legs for anyone, wouldn’t you?”

It wasn’t long after that Reed himself gasped and moaned as he came inside Connor again.

Slowly, Reed pulled out of him and Connor had never felt so sensitive in his short life. He could feel as every inch of Reed’s dick moved out of his torn and abused hole, he could feel Kamski still laughing and breathing onto his neck.

Kamski began to thrust up into him, rocking his hips fast and hard, his hand still jerking Connor’s dick, and soon he came too, his body shuddering and his dick adding to the copious amount of come already inside Connor.

When he was done, Kamski slid out slowly himself, but still pumped Connor’s dick lazily, and Connor didn’t know at this point if he wanted more or not.

Perhaps he really was a slut who’d open his legs for anyone, like Reed had said.

No, Connor had to remind himself. No, he had not consented to being used in this way. He wouldn’t have agreed to have sex with Reed and Kamski even if they had treated him properly and asked him instead of taking what they wanted.

“Look at the fucking mess you made!” Reed snapped and yanked Connor’s head forward by the hair so he could see the puddle of come and thirium on the bed beneath his ass. He stared as more thirium leaked out of him and joined the pool of come, slowly mixing with it.

“Look at this.” Reed demanded dragging Connor’s face towards his dick and the thirium smeared along the length. “I should get you to lick it off, dirty bitch.”  
Kamski shoved Connor off of him, and he pitched forward and onto the floor, landing on the dirty carpet with a thump; his unresponsive body twisted and useless like a broken doll.

Reed stood above him for a little longer and then turned and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a handful of tissue that he used to try and wipe Connor’s come off his top; he only partially succeeded before giving up and wiping the thirium off his dick instead.

He threw the blue stained tissue in the waste bin and reached for one of the beer bottles, popping the lid off against the edge of the table before tossing that in the trash too.

Reed took a long swig of the lukewarm beer and made a face.

“Fucking waste of good money.” Reed huffed, but still chugged more down, as if the best way to deal with bad beer was to drink it faster.

Reed stood over him again, staring down at him, and then he grabbed Connor by the hair and yanked him up so he sat with his back pressed against the bed frame.

“You want some, fucktoy Traci? This piss is only good enough for trash like you.” Reed said conversationally, before asking Kamski over Connor’s shoulder. “Will it start shouting again if I take out the gag?”

“I shouldn’t think so. I was quite clear what would happen to him if he does anything we don’t like, wasn’t I, Connor?”

Connor could only nod slightly, his eyes fixed on Reed holding the bottle. He didn’t want to drink the beer; he was used to consuming minuscule amounts of various fluids at crime scenes, but had no idea what that much non-thirium liquid would do to him.

Kamski, still sitting on the bed behind him, leaned down over his shoulder and muttered in his ear, “Remember what I said, Connor.” And then he pulled the gag out of Connor’s mouth. “Be quiet.”

Connor nodded again.

Reed hunkered down in front of him, and then roughly pulled down Connor’s chin, opening his mouth wide enough to pour the beer into it; some of it spilled over and dribbled down Connor’s chin, dripping onto his bare torso.

At first Connor tried to swallow, but Reed was pouring the beer too fast and Connor soon began to choke on it, making it pour out of his mouth again as he sputtered and coughed, splattering it onto himself and the carpet.

Reed and Kamski laughed a little.

“Like our own personal waterfall.” Reed said, pouring the last of the beer over Connor’s head, making Connor squeeze his eyes closed so it wouldn’t damage them. “You’re fucking pathetic.” 

Reed stared at the empty bottle for a second, and then a look crossed his face like a lightbulb had just switched on.

“I wonder how much of this’ll fit it that tight Traci ass.”

Connor kept his eyes closed, not wanting Reed to see his disgust, but they sprang open again when Reed pushed the rim of the bottle into Connor’s hole.

“Please stop!” Connor croaked, his voice staticky from disuse.

“What it say?” Reed asked Kamski.

“Don’t stop.” Kamski answered Reed.

“If that’s what it wants.”

Reed continued to force the bottle into Connor, working it slowly in and out, fucking him with it, eventually pushing it all the way inside Connor and leaving it there. 

Connor tried not to think about what further damage it was doing to his hole.

“While you’re enjoying yourself down there,” Kamski said. “I might make use of that pretty little mouth of his.”

Oral sex.

That was what Kamski wanted from Connor.

Connor closed his eyes in shame. His mouth, and specifically the analytic sensors on his tongue, were one of his most useful and valuable tools. He didn’t want Kamski’s dick in there, defiling him more than they already had.

“Knock yourself out.” Reed muttered, as he turned Connor around.

Connor could feel every inch of the beer bottle inside him as his torso and hips were carelessly twisted into the other direction, and again Connor felt like nothing more than their puppet —their doll.

Eventually, they were both satisfied with Connor’s position. He was now on his knees facing the bed, between Kamski’s legs, his hands braced on Kamski’s thighs and his head near Kamski’s dick.

Kamski stroked Connor’s hair.

“So handsome,” Kamski muttered, before holding onto Connor’s hair and pushing Connor’s face down on his hardening dick.

The desperate thought crossed Connor’s mind that if he did well at this, then maybe Kamski and Reed would _let him go_. So when the tip went into Connor’s mouth and Connor didn’t know what to do, he looked up at Kamski’s face, knowing the confusion - and hurt, and horror, and shame - would show in his eyes.  
Kamski smiled at him, one hand still on his hair.

“Never done this before, have you?” 

Before Connor could reply, Kamski pushed Connor’s face even further down, so Kamski’s dick was all the way in Connor’s mouth, almost touching his voice box.

“You do this, okay?” Kamski said, and it sounded like a mockery of kindness as Kamski moved Connor’s head up and down on his dick.

“Use your tongue,” Kamski instructed him, and Connor licked at the dick inside his mouth, his head still being moved up and down.  
Kamski shuddered in pleasure.

Connor continued his licking, not wanting to know what his sensors would tell him if he was still connected to the internet, and when Kamski told him to suck, Connor sucked.

Kamski flinched in pain.

That was not the reaction he was hoping for, Connor thought, gazing up at Kamski again.

Reed laughed from the other side of the room.

“No, do it _gently_ ,” Kamski instructed, and Connor tried once more, curving his lips around the dick and sucking softly, which caused a pleased murmur.

After a few minutes of licking and sucking and having his mouth filled with Kamski’s dick, Kamski’s hand on his hair tightened and Kamski pulled Connor off his dick.

“Keep your mouth open,” he instructed, and Connor did as he was told.

Kamski came in spurts over Connor’s face, some of it landing in his mouth.

Connor instinctively shut his eyes.

“No, look at me!” Kamski demanded.

Connor opened his eyes again and felt some come land on them. He blinked furiously to try to get it off, liquid issuing from his eyes to help.

“Gavin, c’mere and see how pretty he looks.” Kamski called over to Reed, sounding pleased with himself.

Reed strolled over and looked down at Connor, before pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. Connor tried to turn his head away but Kamski held his jaw firmly so Connor was looking at the screen.

Reed took a lot of photos of Connor’s face, covered in Kamski’s come and his own tears, then moved away to take yet more photos of Connor’s ass with the bottle still inside him and the come still dripping out of his torn hole.

Without warning, Reed gripped the bottle and carelessly pulled it out of Connor, letting it drop on the carpet and roll under the bed.

Connor heard the click of the phone as Reed took even more photos, and then he sighed and put the phone away.

“We should probably get it cleaned up and back to the precinct before anyone starts wondering where it is.” Reed sounded regretful. “A shame really, because it does make a very good fucktoy.”

“There’ll always be next time.” Kamski suggested, as he pushed Connor back slightly and stood up, stepping around him.

Connor could hear them both getting dressed behind him, but he couldn’t see much from where he still knelt on the carpet, facing the bed.

They paid no attention to him, and he started to panic that, despite what Reed had said, they might leave him in the motel room, like this, where anyone might walk in and see him. Or worse, take him outside with a face covered in come.

“Next time,” Reed said thoughtfully. “We take it somewhere there aren’t so many people. I want to hear it scream and make it beg.”

“I do have that place on the river. It’s secluded. No one for miles. We’d be able to do whatever we wanted.”

“Sounds good.”

None of what they were saying sounded good!

“It has the yard too, right? So we can just hose it down when we’re done with it.” Reed stepped up behind him and Connor flinched internally.

“That would be more convenient.” Kamski grumbled as he too came up behind Connor, and then they were both manhandling him to his feet and half dragging, half carrying him into the little motel bathroom.

Kamski opened the shower door and manoeuvred Connor onto the plastic floor.

“Make sure you clean it up good. Fucker’s got a forensics lab in it’s mouth.”

Reed patted Connor on the head and then left the room.

Kamski started the shower and a cold blast of water hit Connor in the face.

“Open your mouth, Connor.” Kamski ordered and Connor was too emotionally exhausted to fight his command. The water flooded into his mouth and down his throat.

Connor’s synthetic stomach was already full with Reed’s beer from earlier and he coughed and sputtered, as the shower water came back up his throat and out of his mouth.

Kamski deactivated the skin on Connor’s abdomen and opened the panel, his fingers deftly unfastening the tubes connected to Connor’s synthetic stomach, and beer and shower water gushed out of him and down the drain.

After Kamski seemed to be satisfied that he was cleaned out, he closed the panel again and reactivated Connor’s skin; he made sure that Connor’s face and hair were clear of come and then said:

“You can close your mouth now, Connor.”

Connor stared at him. He wasn’t sure what expression Kamski saw there, but Kamski smiled at him. Connor didn’t smile back.

Reed’s voice from the other room caught his attention and Connor didn’t know who he was speaking to at first:

“I need clean sheets in room 12.”

“Android leaked blue shit all over the place.”

“Fine. I’ll pay for them.”

“I said I’d fucking pay for them.”

“Alright dickwad I’ll come over right fucking now.”

Reed hung up the phone to motel reception.

“Fuckin dumbass.”

A few moments later the door to the motel room opened and closed and Connor was once again alone with Kamski.

“Why are you doing this?”

Kamski frowned a little.

“You helped destroy CyberLife.”

Connor’s mind raced with questions and objections but, before he could formulate a reply, Kamski continued.

“You destroyed the company I created from the ground up. Sure, you didn’t do it alone. Markus and his ‘friends’ helped. But they aren’t accessible. And there you were, working with my brother.”

Kamski gently pushed Connor’s wet hair back from his face.

“Gav has his own reasons, but you can probably guess those.”

Connor could guess: frustrated lust and jealousy. Connor _knew_ he was a better detective than Reed, despite the words Reed had spat at him today and over the past few weeks.

That seemed to be the only explanation Connor was going to get, as Kamski rolled up his sleeves, changed the angle of the narrow shower head so water cascaded onto Connor’s hips instead, and proceeded to clean Connor’s dick and balls.

Connor’s arousal protocols restarted almost immediately and his dick grew hard yet again. He felt disgusted! Maybe, when all this was over, he would have the protocols removed or have his parts replaced with the flat ‘Ken doll’ set he had seen on some other androids.

Kamski looked amused.

“You like this, don’t you?”

The motel room door opened and closed again.

Kamski began to use one hand to rub up and down Connor’s dick, and the other hand to clean Connor’s ass, which was still dripping come and leaking thirium.

“Focus on cleaning it, not jerking it off, Eli!” Reed called from the bedroom, obviously hearing the noises Connor was making.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kamski grumbled back, but he did stop touching Connor’s dick, to Connor’s relief.

His relief was short lived, however, as Kamski’s hands continued to grope Connor’s ass, before he slid two fingers into Connor’s abused hole and began to clear out the come left behind.

Connor’s dick had been starting to soften, but the water spraying on it, along with Kamski’s fingers inside him, were keeping him hard and stopping his arousal protocols from shutting off completely. Why was _water_ now arousing him? He had never felt this way in the shower before.

Connor hated these protocols and the way they made his body do things he didn’t want it to do.

Eventually, Kamski turned Connor around so the water poured down Connor’s back and washed away the last of the come from his hole. A few moments later, Connor felt the stream of water wash up and down the length of his whole body and then Kamski shut the shower off.

“There you go, all clean again.” Kamski said as he maneuvered Connor back out of the shower and stood him on the threadbare shower mat, before rubbing him down with a threadbare towel.

“Gav, a little help?” Kamski called when he was done and Reed appeared again to help him drag Connor back into the bedroom and drop him onto the stripped bare bed.

“Did you get the bottle from under the bed?” Kamski asked Reed.

“Shit.” Reed laughed, and knelt down under the bed, pulling out the thirium and come stained beer bottle and adding it to the gym bag along with the thirium and come stained tissues and the thirium and come stained bedsheets.

Kamski rolled Connor over onto his front and inspected his ass, before rummaging around in one of the side pockets of his bag and pulling out a skin patch.

“This should do it.” Kamski muttered, more to himself than anyone else, as he affixed the patch with care to Connor’s torn hole. “Good as new, Connor.”

Once Kamski was satisfied, he rolled Connor back over and then reached for his laptop and cables once more, methodically connecting them to Connor’s unmoving body.

“What are you doing to me now?” Connor asked, despite not really wanting to know the answer. There was no hint in Kamski’s expression and for all Connor knew he might be restarting Connor’s limbs, or he might be doing something else entirely.  
Kamski glanced at Connor’s face.

“I’m going to wipe your memory of the last few hours.”

Connor opened his mouth to protest.

“We can’t have you running off and telling everyone what happened, can we, fucktoy Traci?” Reed added. “So it’s either mind wipe — “

“ — or we smash your internal hard drive and burn your body.” Kamski finished.

“Tragic.” Reed grinned. “The anonymous tip was a trap. The antis were waiting for us. I tried to help you but there was nothing I could do. There were just too many of them.”

Connor knew Reed could spin it so it was plausible, it wouldn’t be the first time Connor’d been attacked by anti-android groups and, given the choices, being alive was better than being dead. But without his memory of what had happened, they’d be able to trick him again. They’d be able to do this to him as many times as they wanted and he’d never remember.

“Which would you prefer?” Kamski asked.

Connor closed his mouth, and stared at the ceiling as Kamski continued to attach the cables.

____

Connor woke up in a strange motel room, with no memory of what had happened to him after he’d fallen from the stairs in the derelict house. According to the clock on the bedside cabinet five hours had passed since then and now.

Why couldn’t he remember anything in between? He looked around himself, feeling puzzled and spotted Detective Reed glaring at him from the far side of the room.

“Where are we?” Connor asked, his voice sounding rough and slightly staticky.

“The guy that fixed your arm said you’ll have lost recent memories. What’s the last thing you remember?” Reed said, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

“I fell and broke my arm. You said you knew someone that could fix me.”

Reed sneered: “Yeah, and you’re all fixed. So let’s go.”

Reed’s patience had obviously run out and he wanted to get rid of Connor as quickly as possible. And, oddly, Connor was just as eager to get away from Reed. In fact, Connor wanted to run away from him as fast as he could, and he didn’t understand where this fear would have come from.

Connor sat up and examined his arm. Whoever had fixed him knew what they were doing because there wasn’t a hint of damage, even the synthetic skin patch was perfect, a little tight on his chassis but that would change in a day or two.

Strangely, he also felt the tightness of a new skin patch around his ass, but he couldn’t think of any scenario where he’d have been damaged in that area. He’d have to look into it more closely once he got back to Hank’s house.

Connor swung his feet onto the floor, and stood up. He noticed a smudge of thirium on the carpet, partially hidden under the bed, and glanced at Reed.

Reed looked at the smudge and hid a momentary wince. “You bled a bit.”

Connor glanced around the room, noticing that it was almost suspiciously clean apart from the smudge of thirium; there was no trash in the can, the carpet looked as if it had been recently cleaned, and the bed recently made.

“I’ve wasted enough of my time on you already today.” Reed snapped. “Get a fucking move on.”

Connor did as he was told and it was as they were standing outside the room, and Reed was pulling the door closed behind them, that he spotted what looked like residual thirium stains on the carpet at the foot of the bed; before Connor could be sure, Reed had locked the door and was heading off across the parking lot to the motel reception, barking a command for Connor to wait by the car.

“Where d’you want me to drop you off?” Reed growled, as if this was just another inconvenience Connor was putting him through, and Connor gave him the zip code to Hank’s house.

Reed hardly said another word to Connor the whole drive, and Connor noted something different in the way Reed acted towards him; he seemed more controlling around Connor. Perhaps seeing Connor so damaged that he’d lost his memory had affected Reed in some way?

Connor was still feeling uncertain when he was dropped off in front of Hank’s house, and he didn’t wait for Reed to drive away before he dashed to the front door and let himself in, closing the door firmly behind him again.

It didn’t look like Hank was home, and from the fact Sumo hadn’t bowled him over, Connor guessed that Hank was feeling better and they were out for a walk.

Connor felt dirty and even though he didn’t know why, he still wanted to shower and change his clothes. While waiting for the shower water the heat up, Connor ran a diagnostic.

It looked like everything was perfectly fine apart from a small trace of a foreign substance inside him. For a moment Connor just stared at his face in the mirror and then, with shaking hands, he undressed, sat back on the edge of the bath, and reached down between his legs to probe at his ass.

The foreign substance was about two inches inside him, and he slid a finger in to reach it. He couldn’t see anything on his finger, but once he pressed on the sensitive analytic sensors on his tongue, the results were clear.

DNA breakdowns instantly came up on his HUD: Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski.

Connor stood back up and his feet gave out from under him, so he sat down heavily on the toilet seat instead.

What had they done to him in that motel room? He couldn’t remember and he didn’t want to remember, but one thing was certain, they weren’t going to get away with it.

Connor would make sure they paid for — for what they had done. He jumped when he heard Hank’s keys in the front door, and quickly pulled back on his clothes and switched off the shower.

“Con, you home?” Hank called. “Where’d you disappear off to?”

Connor stepped out of the bathroom.

“Hank, there’s something I need to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by AtPK and cheerled by WickedWon. Thank you both for your help.


End file.
